


Make it your own

by Illuminiuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: I’ll be taking any ships with any themes from you all. You can start recommending and I’ll get right to it! I’m open to anything. It could be a soulmate AU, modern AU, or just canon!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Karin, Karin/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Rules

**1.** I’m not sure how _many_ people will cooperate, but remember I can’t get to everyone, but I’ll get to as many of you as I can.

**2.** Keep in mind that I’m open to any ships! You can tell me what you want in the comments, and I’ll do it, essentially, if you were looking for something specific in the past you couldn’t find, I’ll do it!

**3.** These will all be one-shots, maybe occasionally two-shots if it’s requested.   
  


**4.** Every time a new chapter is made, I’ll add the relationship/ship in the relationship tags, and I’ll mention the AU or theme and the person who requested it in notes.

**5.** I put it as mature because I can do gore, and other mature themes such as that. This is mostly centered around relationships.

**6.** I’m fine with yaoi, look at my acc, just in case you were wondering.

**7.** You can be creative with the AUs! Anything! Like, time-travel, soulmates, strange abilities, honestly, whatever!

**8.** Enjoy, or don’t! I hope you do though! 💙


	2. Shino/Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship requested by jaycee, Shino x Karin, the one where soulmates have tattoos that represent the other.

As she aged, she never figured anything out more than she had as a child. Karin, from the very beginning, was positively optimistic, and overall persistent knowing there was someone out there for her. 

It was her birthday soon. And on that birthday, she would find a mark on her body, one that she was sure would lead her to her soulmate. One day, at least.

Just a few days prior, her mom had stumbled through the door. Even with the cloth covering her mothers skin, she could see the marks from the teeth sunken into her. She was confused.

And today, she woke up. Awoke ready to see the mark that will define her lover. 

It was a collar, with a beetle crawling right in the middle.

Her mother had cried. She only got more confused, yet, she thought, even as her mother cried, seeing her mark made her content as she traced its dark brown ink. 

When she had met Sasuke, she knew for sure it was him. He had the collar and everything! She had imagined what her mark would look like on her soulmate. It would be beautiful and alluring. Sasuke had always covered his right arm. She knew that was where his mark was.

She was there when he was fighting that boy. The cloth that covered his arm had been torn off.

Apparently he had some explaining to do for the boy, as he demanded, because...

His tattoo was a bowl of _ramen._

_Ok, so..._

Maybe it was still her?

When she was traveling with Suigetsu down at a secluded beach in some town, he said he had to go. Something about figuring out who his soulmate was. She gave him a quick beating, then sighed and sat down in the sand. 

She flinched as something landed on her thigh. She looked down.

A small brown beetle. 

Her heart _stopped._

“My apologies.” Their voice was deep. She pretty much got whiplash turning her head to the source of noise at the speed of light.

He wore a collar that covered his neck, and, much to her disappointment, half of his face. The glasses didn’t help either.

She blushed. “I-it’s ok! I’m Karin…” She said, pushing her glasses to the palpable bride of her nose. Not waiting for a response, she jumped the man, hooking his arm in hers and rubbing her face against his chest. 

“Shino.”

She looked at just the right time, because, right there, in the crack of his collar, she could see his neck, and on his neck was a mark. A mark of teeth, like they had bitten his skin. 

She knew he was her soulmate.

* * *

“Karin,”

“Yeah?”

“Again.”

“Are— are you sure…?” 

He nods.

“O-ok.” She blushes, looking up at him, tracing his mouth with her finger, and then reaching in to give him a chaste, sweet kiss.

“Thank you. For everything.” He says. 

“For what?” 

“I’m not alone. Thank you for being alive. Thank you for kissing me like you love me... Thank you for being with _me_. Thank you… for everything.” 

She wraps her arms around him, staring into his uncovered, dark brown eyes. 

“Thank _you,_ ” she whispers. “Thank _you_ for everything.”

“Let’s be alone together,”

She knew that, now as she aged, she was finally figuring it out. Bit by bit, she understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not a fan of beetles. 
> 
> Also, just wondering, what’s a short, but an appropriate length for these chapters that you wouldn’t mind or prefer?
> 
> POLL FOR FUN: WHO IN NARUTO DO YOU SHIP THE MOST? 
> 
> A: SASUKE X SAKURA
> 
> B: NARUTO X SAKURA
> 
> C: SASUKE X NARUTO 
> 
> D: NARUTO X HINATA
> 
> E: HINATA X SASUKE 
> 
> F: SAKURA X HINATA
> 
> G: OTHER (explain who and why):


	3. Itachi/Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Cherryberry12 and Link Loops, Itachi x Karin. Soulmate AU were you can’t see colors until making eye contact with your soulmate.

Maybe it’s alright. Maybe it was fine all along. Joy is something you only find when you look for it, after all. She wanted to find it. So she looked for it. But after only a few losses, but losses that matter more than anything, she found herself dug too deep into the ground, desperate for any fresh air, any joy that came naturally. 

She found finding that type of joy was nothing natural to her anymore. Just forced. She was still _happy_ , when she found it though.

_“I hate you!—You’re disgusting! Why with—him!? I’ll kill the both of you!”_

The sky was always so beautiful. The sky and the birds that breathed, that were free was something that brought her joy. She had heard sunsets were the best, that there were so many colors; truly beautiful. She was one out of many who didn’t understand that. What were they talking about? She had asked before, but it was all the same.

_“It’s like… what you see but way different! Like, brighter, like when you look at the sun in the moring… just, mostly more vibrant?”_

_“Color isn’t something you can really describe,”_

_“Heh heh… Yeah, sorry young lady, I wouldn’t know.”_

_“You would have to see for yourself.”_

Lately, she found things hectic. Because she knew that Sasuke was not her soulmate. She feels like she always knew, because, she would’ve… She would have felt the world light up in a way it hadn’t when she had first encountered him. 

Maybe that’s alright. 

* * *

It wasn’t fine. It was never fine. Itachi had done his very best, his best when he was young to protect Sasuke, to cherish him with all he had. _Itachi’s still young._ He knew the day of his death by his brothers hand was nearing, and he knew that if it was anything otherwise, he would simply have no purpose. 

* * *

A day every year, he _sulks_. He thinks how he could have made better choices, how he could _still_ be making better choices. Maybe he had gone wrong about it. As Sasukes brother (and to make sure he doesn’t die so Sasuke can kill Itachi), he made it his duty to watch over Sasuke in one form or another. He knew a few things right now from watching.

**One** , Sasuke has made some, fairly new comrades. **Two** , Sasuke is going insane. **Three** , Itachi _really_ wants to skin the snake that is Orochimaru. Don’t get him wrong, he actually prefers to avoid conflict at all times when it’s possible. But this is different. Much different. Orochimaru had much more of an influence on Sasuke than he had thought. 

Sighing, he gets up and pulls on his cloak. He glances at Kisame who snoring not so subtly and exits the hotel. 

_It’s time to sulk._

* * *

When he enters the clearing in the forest, he knows he’s not alone. And apparently, not the only one who came here to sulk either. 

He walks silently to a tree on the side of the clearing and sits down, leaning on the tree and letting his left arm hang out from his cloak. It’s night, he notices. He wonders why he didn’t earlier. 

The stars stand out in a wonderful contrast. Even without the ability to see colors, he thinks the night sky is beautiful all the same. It was night when the massacre happened. He still loved it. Itachi was reminded by looking into the night sky, that, he could cry too. That all the stars were closer, and that, all those stars, they’re so far away… But still so _close_. 

He reaches out to the sky. It’s not fine. And maybe it never was. “It’s been hours since you’ve gotten here,” _They knew I was here before I even arrived._ “What are you doing anyway…?” 

“I could ask you the same. Would you answer?”

“Psh! No!”

He found something tugging at his lips. 

“Hn.” He felt them go rigid. Slowly, he turned his head to the voice, that was closer than when he had arrived. At that same time, they looked at him, and their eyes met. The world felt as if it were exploding, and he noticed something so _alluring_ in the girls’ eyes, something that was similar in her hair. 

_Colors._

* * *

At that moment, she was in joy like never before. He was beautiful, he made her see colors, and she could see the undertones of what she thinks is orange on his hair. From the moon. The moon was brighter tonight. 

Before she could register it, she had reached out and begun to caress the mans face gently. She traced the lines under his eyes. He put his hand over hers, staring at her intensely, and with sorrow. He set her hand down cautiously on his thigh and carefully grabbed a tuft of her hair. 

“Itachi.” He said.

“Karin. I’m Karin…” 

“I know.” He smiled at her with everything he had not smiled at in years. He smiled at her with despair, overwhelming loneliness, and most of all, love.

She knew sunsets were overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR FUN: WHAT SOMETHING WOULD YOU GIVE A CHARACTER THAT LACKS THAT THING?
> 
> A: GIVE TENTEN A PERSONALITY OBVIOUSLY
> 
> B: GIVE SASUKE SOME DAMN SANE-JUICE
> 
> C: GIVE KAKASHI THE ABILITY TO SHOW HIS FEELINGS AND GENUINE OPINIONS 
> 
> D: GIVE SAKURA A LIFE! 
> 
> E: GIVE NARUTO AN ELIXIR THAT MAKES HIS HAIR GROW
> 
> F: GIVE HIDAN A HEART
> 
> G: OTHER: (what is it any why?)


End file.
